


Shocking Proclivities

by Mortiferum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Северус заметил, как Драко Малфой пялится на Гарри Поттера, за что он его обычно бы отчитал, или даже бы запугал. К счастью для Драко, Гарри пробуждает в Северуса самые щедрые чувства.***— Ч-что? — запнулся Драко, краснея. — Как… как… т-третьим?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Третий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shocking Proclivities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789068) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



— Я заметил, как ты смотришь на Гарри Поттера, — сказал Северус, складывая руки на столе и ровно смотря на Драко. Драко сидел на единственном стуле, скрестив ноги и не показывая эмоций.

— Смотрю на него, сэр?

Драко с лёгкостью мог вычислить ловушку. Он знал, что Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер состояли в запрещённых между учителем и учеником отношениях который месяц, и он достаточно знал Снейпа после проведённых под его менторством годов на службе у Тёмного Лорда. Снейп был собственником, любил контроль, но также был невероятно умным. Не мог же он пригласить Драко в свой кабинет, только чтобы предупредить, чтобы тот держался в стороне? Разумеется, профессор Снейп был слишком осторожным, чтобы раскрыть карты только для того, чтобы отпугнуть будущего соперника, несмотря на то, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

— Да, — продолжил Северус. — Или, пожалуй, вернее будет сказать _пялишься_.

— Извините, — ответил Драко. — Он… довольно красивый.

Мягко сказано. Гарри Поттер был блядски великолепен, и, после того, как закончилась война, а срок годности на его лбу оказался неверным, он по-настоящему изменился. Он был счастлив, шутил, и казался менее склонным к вспышкам гнева. Поэтому, когда ветераны вернулись в Хогвартс закончить последний год, Драко осознал, что ему нравится Поттер. Он спас Драко от ужасного пожара в Выручай-Комнате, противостоял Тёмному Лорду, освободил Драко от его оков и теперь был… спокойным. Дружелюбным. И, разумеется, прекрасным.

Но не из-за его блестящих зелёных глаз или румяной кожи, или статуса _героя-знаменитости_ Драко начал по-настоящему смотреть на него. Всё началось, когда он увидел следы зубов у Гарри на плече. Драко заметил это в раздевалке после любительского матча по квиддичу, и после этого Гарри Поттер мгновенно и бесповоротно превратился из гипотетического друга в объект каждой дрочки, которая была у Драко с того самого дня. Эти следы делали Гарри сексуальным в том плане, о котором Драко никогда и не думал. Ебабельным, потому что кто-то _его ебал_. 

А _потом_. Потом, Драко пытался выяснить, кто, во имя Мерлина, мог оставить эти следы, и без особых раздумий стало ясно, насколько невероятным это бы ни казалось, что это мог быть только Снейп. Больше буквально _никто другой_ не мог быть. 

Профессор Снейп учил, критиковал, изводил и _трахал_ Гарри Поттера так, что оставлял на нём _следы укусов_. И… мимо этого было не так-то просто пройти. И вот, Драко сидел в кабинете Северуса Снейпа, готовый слушать угрозы про молчание или смерть. 

— Я знаю. 

Драко моргнул.

— Что он красивый? — спросил он, не веря своим ушам.

— Я достаточно начитанный, Драко, — напевно произнёс Северус. — Я в состоянии более свободно описывать его великолепие. 

Драко уставился на него. Что это ещё за безумное _признание_? Конечно, Гарри был великолепен. Ослепительно. Сияющая звезда. Но… Северусу Снейпу нельзя было говорить об этом вслух. 

Драко посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— Не прикидывайся дураком, — сказал Северус. — Ты осведомлён, что между мной и Поттером есть… соглашение. Я знаю, что ты в курсе.

— Д-да. Я знаю об этом. 

_Я точно умру._

— Что ж. Поттер заметил, что ты смотришь на него. 

— Извините, — медленно повторил Драко. — Я не хотел… задеть ваши чувства. Сэр.

Северус ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом. К счастью для тебя, Драко, мистер Поттер пробуждает во мне самые щедрые чувства и выразил некий… интерес… в том, чтобы пригласить тебя присоединиться. 

Драко был рад, что Снейп не предложил ему чай, поскольку он абсолютно точно выплюнул бы его обратно.

— Ч-что? — запнулся он, краснея. — Как… как… т-третьим?

Северус казался крайне довольным от его дискомфорта.

— Да, — сказал он. 

Драко даже не пытался скрыть румянец. Не было смысла, не с его цветом лица. Поэтому, вместо этого он спросил: 

— Я сплю? 

И Снейп рассмеялся. Низким, презрительным смехом, от которого у Драко поднялись волосы на руках.

— Ты думал об этом? — спросил он, и Драко покраснел сильнее. Потому что да, думал. Ему снилась… пара снов. Пошлых, может быть. Он молчал. — Мистер Малфой, — продолжил Северус. — Моё главное желание — удовлетворять любые прихоти мистера Поттера. Как ты и сказал, он… очаровательный. И, по воле удачи, он оказался в моей постели. Поэтому, — он переплёл пальцы. — Он видел, как ты пялишься. Он считает, что ты его хочешь, и полагает, что ты можешь стать интересным дополнением. 

— Мне… очень сложно это переварить.

— Я так и подумал. Позволь облегчить тебе задачу. Ты хочешь его? 

— Да.

— Что ж, он мой. Желаешь разделить? 

— Э-э-э… да?

Тон Северуса резко стал деловым.

— Отлично. Прежде чем ты получишь официальное приглашение, есть несколько моментов, которые необходимо обсудить. 

— Вроде… осторожности? — осмелился предположить Драко. 

Хотя они с Поттером были совершеннолетние, он был абсолютно уверен, что Северусу категорически запрещено предлагать им секс. Но когда Северус Снейп следовал правилам? Драко лично видел те ужасные вещи, которые он делал во время войны. И великие — тоже. И всё между ними. 

— Да, это безусловно, — сказал Северус. — Но я имел в виду более материальный вопрос. У мистера Поттера есть некоторые наклонности , которые ты можешь счесть отвратительными. 

— Наклонности? — пискнул Драко, затем прокашлялся и начал снова: — То есть… Может быть, я догадываюсь, о чём вы. Я видел… следы на нём.

— О? Какие следы? 

— …укус.

Северус поджал губы.

— Я поговорю с ним об этом. Однако, если это единственное, что ты видел, полагаю, он заслуживает поощрения за скрытность. Для него это неестественно, как ты понимаешь. Он гриффиндорец. 

У Драко зазвенело в ушах. _Заслуживает поощрения._

— Оу, — сказал он. — Вы его… Оу. 

Северус Снейп был _мастером_ Гарри. Ну разумеется. Ёбанный пиздец. 

— Тебя это тревожит? 

Драко сглотнул. 

— Я… я бы не сказал, что меня это… тревожит, — у него стояло, а не что-то тревожило. Прямо там, в кабинете Снейпа, при мысли о том, что у Гарри Поттера был _доминант_ , у него стояло, словно мачта. Какой стремительный поворот сделала его жизнь. Он уселся поудобнее. — Он был… очень спокойный в последнее время. Полагаю, вы ему помогаете справиться… со стрессом. 

— Можно и так сказать.

— Я, ну, я не очень люблю боль, — медленно произнёс Драко, на секунду посмотрел в пол, а затем снова подняв взгляд. 

— Я и не думал, — ответил Северус. — Я спрашиваю лишь затем, чтобы узнать, что ты готов увидеть. 

Драко сурово посмотрел на него.

— Я был Пожирателем, _сэр_ , — насмешливо улыбнулся он. — Я могу _смотреть_ на многое. 

Северус не вернул шпильку. 

— И как ты думаешь, зачем я интересуюсь? Мы же не хотим, чтобы у тебя случился приступ паники с распростёртым под тобой Поттером, не так ли? 

Что ж, та ещё картинка в голове. У Драко пересохло во рту. 

— А. Ясно. Нет. Конечно, нет. 

— Как думаешь, это станет проблемой? Ответь честно. 

Драко подумал. Его кошмары всё ещё были ужасными, но крайне конкретными. 

— Честно, сэр? Думаю, будет зависеть.

— От чего же, позволь поинтересоваться? 

— От того, что вы будете с ним делать, — он не мог поверить, что они об этом говорили. Если он проснётся после этого, он сойдёт с ума.

— Абсолютное нет? — спросил Северус.

Он положил руки на стол, словно хотел потянуться за пером, и Драко следил за его движениями, ожидая появления контракта из ниоткуда в любую секунду, словно он будет продавать душу дьяволу. 

— Кровь, — сказал он. — Никакой крови. И… — он поколебался. Разумеется, об этом не стоило даже заикаться, но как знать? Поттер был безумцем, и _привлекательным_ , и занимался извращённым сексом с Северусом Снейпом. Кто знал, что они между собой делали? — Никаких… непростительных.

Северус снова низко усмехнулся. 

— Не надо об этом переживать, Драко. Хотя в заклятье Империуса есть свои преимущества, я предпочитаю работать руками. 

_Мерлин милосердный._

— Разумеется, — сказал Драко.

— Что-то ещё? 

— Э-э-э… Нет. Думаю, это всё. Но…

— Если тебе станет некомфортно и ты захочешь остановиться, мы используем цвета. Красный означает остановку для любой стороны. Или означал бы. Гарри никогда не использовал.

Резкий переход к имени Гарри не прошёл незамеченным для Драко, и его внезапно накрыло осознанием, какой невероятный подарок предлагал ему Северус. Он будет касаться Гарри Поттера. Увидит его голым. Увидит, как он, может быть, кончит. Или… заставит его. Какой охуительный подарок. 

Было ли это ловушкой? 

— Сэр? — начал он. — Можно задать вопрос ? 

— Как пожелаешь.

— Вы меня после этого убьёте? 

На этот раз он искренне засмеялся, чем крайне удивил Драко. 

— Нет, Драко. Если ты, конечно же, не сделаешь с Гарри того, что он не захочет. В таком случае, да, мне придётся тебя убить. 

— Вы пошутили? 

— Приходи в мои покои в полночь. Пароль «паслён». Ты свободен.

***

В 11:45 тем же вечером Драко прихорашивался перед зеркалом. Что, во имя Мерлина, он должен был надеть для _ménage à trois*_ с соперником детства и профессором? Кожу? Форму? Господи.

Он остановился на просто чёрной рубашке и брюках, причесался и вышел из гостиной Слизерина за несколько минут. Комнаты Снейпа были недалеко, и, идя по гулкому коридору, он внезапно осознал, что Гарри Поттер спускался сюда, чтобы его полностью _уничтожили_ , целый год. Интересно, когда это началось? Профессор Снейп вернулся к преподаванию спустя пару месяцев после встречи со смертью, и Драко слышал от других выживших, что Гарри был с ним в последние моменты. Может быть, всё началось даже _до_ …

Он оказался перед дверью.

_Ну, была не была. Сейчас, наверное, увидишь своего декана голым. Хотя бы, это больше не Слагхорн. И у Снейпа, наверное, как у грёбанного жеребца, раз Поттер лёг под него. Должно быть, впечатляюще._

_Ладно, Драко, давай не будем про член Снейпа, хорошо? Ты увидишь Гарри голым. Самое главное. Голый Гарри Поттер. Да._

Он сделал глубокий вдох и дотронулся ладонью до дерева.

— Паслён, — прошептал он, и дверь открылась с тихим металлическим щелчком.

Он никогда ещё не был в личных покоях профессора Снейпа, но они оказались почти такими, какими он их себе представлял. Тёмными и безупречно чистыми, но не совсем спартанскими. Тёмный пол из каштана и панельная обшивка придавали комнате роскошный вид , а книги от стены до стены — содержание. Он огляделся по сторонам и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда заметил Снейпа, сидящего в кожаном кресле с бокалом портвейна. 

— Охре… добрый вечер, — ахнул Драко, останавливаясь посередине непечатного слова в попытках сохранить лицо. 

— О, замечательно, — ответил Северус, поднимаясь. — Ты крайне пунктуален. Как я и ожидал. Было бы жалко пропустить то, что я сегодня уже сделал.

Он позвал жестом, и Драко последовал за ним, внезапно желая, чтобы у него тоже был бокал портвейна. А затем — чтобы у него была _бутылка_ портвейна, потому что Северус открыл дверь в спальню, и взгляд Драко упал на кровать.

Он был поражен до потери слов, и Северус приобнял его за талию, притягивая к своему тёплому телу. 

— Только не падай в обморок, — выдохнул Северус ему в макушку.

Гарри Поттер лежал на спине по центру кровати с повязкой на глазах; его запястья были привязаны к углам кровати толстыми кожаными ремнями. Он тяжело дышал, полностью обнажённый, возбуждённый, а его грудь, живот и ляжки покрывали красные следы ремня. 

— Кажется, я сейчас отключусь, — выдавил из себя Драко, чувствуя, как вся кровь в его теле приливает к члену. Дыхание Северуса обожгло его, когда он снова засмеялся своим низким, спокойным смехом, который Драко никогда не слышал до сегодняшнего утра, и теперь был абсолютно уверен, что никогда, никогда его не забудет. — Господь милосердный.

— Да, именно.

Гарри повернул голову в их сторону и издал слабый, вопросительный звук, и Северус протолкнул Драко в комнату и закрыл дверь. 

— Раздевайся, — сказал он, а затем подошёл к кровати, переключая внимание к связанному главному блюду. 

Драко смотрел, зачарованный, как Северус провёл пальцами от лодыжки Гарри выше по ноге, через бедро и талию, и грудь, до волос. Даже со своего места Драко видел, как у Гарри проступают мурашки от прикосновений Снейпа, и резко пожалел, что его парализующий шок выветрился. Он начал раздеваться.

— Ты был таким послушным мальчиком, — тихо проговорил Северус, пропуская волосы Гарри сквозь пальцы. — Так долго ждал меня. 

Гарри захныкал, и Драко, снимая ногами обувь, думал, опозорит ли он себя тем, что кончит в эту же блядскую секунду. Чего бы он ни ожидал, реальность была другой. Гораздо, гораздо хуже и гораздо _лучше_ , и как, чёрт возьми, Снейп мог быть так нежен с ним, когда именно он оставил те следы?

Драко заметил плётку на полу рядом с кроватью, когда он снимал штаны, и перевёл взгляд обратно на Гарри и Снейпа. 

Северс упёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Гарри и наклонился к нему, кончики волос щекотали его лицо, и Гарри выгнулся на кровати, и застонал, поджав пальцы на ногах, и Драко изумлённо выдохнул при виде этого. Северус посмотрел на него, и Драко, пронзённый его взглядом, уже не был так уверен, что ему не нравилась боль. В этот момент он чувствовал, что сделал бы всё, о чём бы Северус Снейп его ни попросил.

Северус повернулся обратно к Гарри и поцеловал его, придерживая его голову одной рукой, и Гарри дёрнул руками, словно очень хотел их использовать. Наверное, так и было.

— У меня для тебя подарок, любовь моя, — сказал Северус ему в губы. — Хочешь его? Ты был таким послушным. Таким терпеливым. 

Гарри ответил настолько тихо, что Драко не услышал, что он сказал, но, очевидно, это было _да_ , потому что Северус протянул к нему руку. Драко уставился на неё, размышляя, стоит ли обижаться, что его назвали _подарком_ , но всё равно принял её, позволяя притянуть себя ближе. Он был подарком для Гарри? Ладно.

— Вперёд, — сказал Северус. — Поговори с ним. Хотя сейчас он не совсем в сознании. Придётся постараться, чтобы он стал тебя слушать. — Он подтолкнул Драко к месту, на котором он стоял, и погладил его по обнажённой спине. Его рука оказалась мозолистой и тёплой, и Драко ответил на прикосновение точно так же, как и Гарри. Покрылся мурашками. — Ну же. Не стесняйся. Он просил тебя.

— Эм, — судорожно сказал Драко, смотря на кожаные петли вокруг запястий Поттера и покрасневшую под ними кожу, затем на проступивший на щеках румянец в контраст к чёрной повязке. Драко не чувствовал ног. — Это очень… вау. 

Гарри немного повернул голову.

— Драко? — спросил он тем же тихим, полубессознательным тоном, и по телу Драко, от макушки до пальцев ног, пробежала дрожь. Гарри когда-нибудь обращался к нему по имени? Вообще? Кажется, нет. И уж точно не _так_.

Он сглотнул.

— Да, — ответил он. — Это я. Ты против, если я… то есть. Можно мне… дотронуться? — он почувствовал, как Северус убирал руки, и тепло его тела исчезло, и обернулся через плечо. Северус сделал себе стул и сел на него со своим чёртовым бокалом портвейна. Драко отвернулся обратно, немного смутившись, что за ним следят. — Можно? — повторил он. Гарри размыто одобрительно хмыкнул, и Драко протянул руку.

Сначала он дотронулся до руки Гарри, только до ладони, и провёл пальцами по его ремням, внутренней стороне руки, и Гарри отстранился с тихим вздохом. О, ему было щекотно. Очень… очаровательно.

— Извини, — выдохнул Драко, и дотронулся сильнее, но Гарри только поднял голову с неразборчивым шёпотом и снова опустил её.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты его поцеловал, — донёсся голос Северуса. — Думаю, тебе стоит это сделать. Он уже отчаялся. 

У Драко кружилась голова, но это он расслышал чётко, и поставил руки возле головы Гарри так же, как делал Северус, и наклонился к нему.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил он. — Я хотел целую _вечность_ , — Гарри выдохнул и что-то пробормотал, и облизнулся, и это было похоже на да, поэтому Драко поцеловал его.

Поцелуй оказался лучше, чем Драко осмеливался мечтать. Тёплый, и соблазнительный, и невинный, и животный, с ноткой красного вина. Драко открыл рот, и Гарри повторил движение; Драко зарылся пальцами в его волосы, упираясь коленом в матрас, чтобы получить больше. Он услышал клацающий звук, когда Гарри потянул руки на себя, и Драко был уверен, что ему нравилось, и он скользнул языком в рот Гарри и положил ему руку на затылок, как это делал Снейп. Ремни снова клацнули, и Гарри тихо простонал, и Драко точно опозорит себя сегодня. Это было невыносимо.

— Дёрни назад, — сказал Северус, и Драко послушно усилил хватку за волосы, но, видимо, он не это имел в виду. — _Сильнее_ , Драко. Дёрни. Его. Назад, — у него перед глазами словно вспыхнула лампа, и он дёрнул голову Гарри назад, к подушкам, и Гарри жалобно застонал.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Драко, отрываясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ему это нравится?

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Ему нравится почти всё. 

— Драко, — захныкал Гарри, вжимаясь пятками в матрас и поднимая бёдра. — _Пожалуйста_.

— Ёбанный боже, — простонал Драко.

— Продолжай, — подогнал его Северус. — Он просит. Дай ему большего. 

Драко перевёл взгляд с Северуса на обнажённого Гарри.

— Я не… — Гарри с силой дёрнул руками, словно пытался порвать ремни.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — захныкал он снова, но с большей силой. — _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста_.

Было ли ему стыдно смотреть? Да. Было ли это самым горячим , что Драко слышал в своей жизни? Тоже да.

Драко сел на него сверху и схватил голову двумя руками, прижимая к кровати, и грубо поцеловал, толкаясь языком ему в рот. Северус что-то сказал, похожее на _лучше_ , но Драко не слушал. Всё внимание было на Гарри. На его губах, его стоящем члене, на том, каким _податливым_ он становился от малейшего применения силы. До сегодняшнего дня Драко был уверен, что Гарри был сверху. Он мог быть достаточно агрессивным – вполне сильным, даже иногда яростным, — и Драко провёл много ночей, фантазируя о том, как опустится на колени или нагнётся над столом. Но он абсолютно ошибался. Гарри Поттер не был сверху, да и не снизу тоже. Он был _сабмиссивом_. Он был в подземельях, связанный, ослеплённый, выпоротый, и ему это нравилось, и он сказал _пожалуйста_ , он сказал — _Драко, пожалуйста_ , ёбанный ПИЗДЕЦ. 

Драко потёрся об него, и Гарри напрягся и подался вверх, тихо охнув, и Драко прижал его сильнее, и потёрся _сильнее_ , а затем схватил за волосы дёрнул голову назад. 

— Если он кончит слишком быстро, то не сможет трахнуть тебя, — прорычал Северус Драко прямо в ухо, от чего у него снова побежали мурашки.

— Блядь… — вскрикнул он. — А… можно? — Северус отпустил его, и он упал, опираясь руками сзади об ноги Гарри, и Гарри дёрнулся и вскрикнул.

— _Северуссс_ , — прохныкал он, крутя головой. — _Не… не надо… Не снимай его._

— Прекрати, — сказал Северус, и когда Гарри продолжил крутиться и биться между ног Драко, ударил его по лицу. — Я сказал _прекрати_. — Он схватил Гарри за подбородок и повернул голову прямо. — Ты кончишь, когда я скажу тебе кончить, и не раньше, ты меня понял? 

Драко почувствовал, как под его ногой дёрнулся член Гарри, и, Мерлин, он никогда подобного не видел. Охуительное _безумие_.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Гарри, и Северус отпустил его. 

— Отлично. Продолжай, — сказал он, и Драко уставился на него.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я… То есть. Мне нельзя, чтобы он…? — он перевёл взгляд на Гарри, который тяжело дышал; его щека была красной, а на животе виднелась капля смазки. — Сколько он так лежит? 

— О, некоторое время, — ровно ответил Северус, и Гарри сдавленно всхлипнул. — Как я уже сказал, он уже отчаялся. Скоро взорвётся, по правде, — Драко проследил взглядом вниз, закусывая губу. — Может быть, тебе понравится его рот, — предложил Северус. — Он вполне способный. 

Гарри сглотнул и раскрыл рот, когда Северус это сказал, и Драко пересмотрел его мнение о том, что _пожалуйста_ от Гарри было самым горячим, что он видел. Теперь он думал, что всю жизнь использовал неправильную шкалу.

— Можно? — спросил он Гарри, и Гарри уверенно кивнул, и Драко подвинулся вперёд.

Но затем он остановился, когда Гарри вжался в кровать с вскриком. Наверное, следы от плётки. Должно быть, было очень больно – на месте некоторых уже начали наливаться синяки, — а он только что проехался по ним ногами, как сранина. Он был так возбуждён, что почти не мог связно мыслить, но это казалось… чересчур слишком. Гарри был — _Гарри Поттером_. Самым драгоценным сокровищем во всём волшебном мире. Разумеется, он не хотел, чтобы с ним так грубо обращались. Разумеется, он хотел… романтики, или почитания, или мажорных свиданий, _что-нибудь_. 

Что-то кроме пощёчин. Или, по крайней мере, так можно было предположить. 

— Сэр? — позвал Драко.

— Да? 

— Как вы знаете, что… ему нравится? 

— Ему нравится, — ответил Северус. — Но если ты так переживаешь… — он остановился и подошёл к другой стороны кровати, забираясь на неё рядом с Гарри. Он был полностью одет, но в то же время Драко видел, как… он был заинтересован.

— Гарри, — сказал Северус добрым голосом, с нежностью проводя костяшками по щеке Гарри. По той самой, которую он ударил, и Гарри задрожал и подался навстречу прикосновению. — Какое у тебя стоп-слово? 

— К-красный, — прошептал он.

— Хочешь его использовать? 

— Нет.

— Ты хочешь остановиться?

— НЕТ.

Северус повернулся к Драко и приподнял брови.

— Ты хочешь отсосать Драко? 

— Д-да, — пискнул он.

— Да кто? — спросил Северус, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Драко.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Гарри. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Северус слегка хлопнул Драко по ляжке, и тот подпрыгнул.

— Тебя словно напоили смертельной дозой белладонны, — сказал он. — Приступай.

Драко не нужно было говорить дважды , и он подвинулся ближе, пока его колени не оказались по обе стороны от головы Гарри, и он не упёрся рукой в изголовье кровати. Гарри открыл рот, и Драко направил член другой рукой, проводя головкой по губам, тихо застонав от предвкушения. Но затем он поколебался. Этот мальчишка вытащил его из хватки смерти. Неужели он и правда станет с ним так обращаться? 

— Но… что если… я сделаю ему больно? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Гарри поднимает голову с подушек, чтобы получить больше.

— Он слышит тебя, Драко. Он не глухой.

— Ну, просто… у него нет … рук. Что, если…

— Если ты сделаешь ему больно, ему понравится, и он будет просить ещё, идиот, — Северус растягивал каждое слово. — Посмотри на него.

— Ага, — пробормотал Драко. — Ему нравится. Ага… Я забыл, — он подался вперёд в рот Гарри, и Гарри застонал и дёрнул руками в ремнях, и Драко тут же вытащил член и снова толкнулся обратно, скользя по языку к глотке. — Блядь, — выдавил он. — Поттер… боже, это _идеально_.

— Можешь не сдерживаться, — сказал Северус, и благословенно пустые мысли Драко внезапно наполнились осознанием того, что Северус Снейп был _прямо рядом с ним на кровати_ , одетый во всё чёрное, словно Сатана, подталкивающий его _использовать_ Гарри блядского Поттера, и Драко вцепился в изголовье кровати, прежде чем с силой толкнуться в рот Гарри. 

— Боже, — простонал он, почувствовав влажное тепло рта Гарри, и начал двигаться, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, но затем Гарри сдавленно пискнул, и Драко мгновенно вытащил член. — Прости, — сказал он, и Гарри сглотнул и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу… сильнее.

— Ох, блядь, — ответил Драко и повиновался.

 _Сильнее. Ладно. Трахни его рот. Он сказал, что хочет этого. Просто… возьми его_.

Он вошёл до основания, и на этот раз, когда Гарри издал такой же звук, он не остановился. Вместо этого он замер, когда Гарри коснулся носом его живота, и схватился за изголовье, словно оно было спасательным плотом, и Гарри бился в своих путах, подобрав ноги, и Северус схватил его за лодыжки и дёрнул обратно.

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Веди себя хорошо.

Драко вытащил член, позволив Гарри сделать единственный отчаянный вдох, а затем вошёл снова. 

— Ему… нравится? — спросил Драко, хватаясь рукой за волосы Гарри, чтобы тянуть его голову на себя с каждым толчком.

— О, да, — ответил Северус. — Он _течёт_.

— Бляяяядь, — простонал Драко , смотря, как Гарри сжимает и разжимает кулаки над головой, переводя взгляд на его блестящие красные губы и чёрную _повязку_ и _блядь_ … — Я… сейчас… — он попытался вытащить, но Северус положил руку ему на бедро и толкнул вперёд. 

— Ему нравится глотать, — прорычал он, и для Драко это было слишком.

Он вскрикнул, ударяясь лбом об стену, подавшись вперёд, и Гарри действительно проглотил. Гарри сглатывал снова и снова, вытягивая каждую каплю удовольствия из него, пока Драко не был готов буквально упасть в обморок. А затем его оттащили назад, изо рта Гарри, почти скинули с кровати, когда Гарри пытался отдышаться и закашлялся, и позвал Северуса по имени с такой страстью, что Драко, едва подобравшись, прежде чем упасть на пол, понял, что он никогда больше не сможет даже _думать_ про имя _Северус_ , не вспомнив его тон. 

— Чшш, чшш, — тихо говорил Северус, отбрасывая мокрые волосы со лба Гарри и вытирая уголок его рта, но Гарри не было дела до его нежности.

Он вжался пятками в постель и снова выгнулся, и Драко увидел, что он и _правда_ тёк, он был так возбуждён, что его член налился лиловым, и Драко резко захотел доставить ему удовольствие. Гарри нужно было кончить — _нужно было_ , — это было так блядски _очевидно_ — какой презренный безумец оставит его так? 

— Профессор Снейп, — начал Драко, подползая обратно к ним. — Можно мне… Можно… _пожалуйста_.

— Нет, — ответил Северус выставив руку вперёд. — Он несерьёзно. 

Гарри злобно зарычал от разочарования, выгибаясь дугой, и Северус схватил его за горло и прижал к кровати. 

— НЕТ, — повторил он твёрдым голосом, и Гарри, пискнув от страха, замер. 

— А вы и в правду садист, да ? — выдохнул Драко, и Северус перевёл на него взгляд. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Но мой любовник — ужасный мазохист, — он повернулся обратно к Гарри. — Не так ли? — Гарри поджал губы, и Северус усилил хватку. — _Отвечай_.

— Да, сэр, — прохрипел он.

— Ты пугаешь нашего гостя, знаешь ли. Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? 

— _Нееееет_.

— Тогда скажи ему.

— _Северус_ …

— Скажи.

Губы Гарри задрожали, и его член дёрнулся, и он уткнулся лицом в руку, шепча что-то против кожи.

— Громче.

— _Пожалуйста… не останавливайся… Я… не хочу._

Северус отпустил его.

— Тебе, любовь моя, надо остыть, — сказал он, хлопая Гарри по щеке. Он поднялся и повернулся к Драко. — Не желаешь выпить? 

— Блядь, пиздец, вы серьёзно? — спросил Драко в ответ. — Он…

— Сочту за да, — прервал Северус и вышел в гостиную. — О, и Драко, — позвал он. — Если ты до него хоть пальцем дотронешься, пока меня нет, я оторву тебе голову.


	2. Влюблённые

Драко посмотрел на Гарри, дрожащего и потеющего, на кровати. 

— Эй, — мягко сказал он, и Гарри снова уткнулся лицом в руку, жалобно скуля. — Слишком грубо было? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Тебе... понравилось? — Он согласно кивнул. — Тебе принести... воды или чего-нибудь? — Он снова кивнул, _да_ , но прежде чем Драко успел попросить, Северус появился с бокалом портвейна для Драко и стаканом воды с трубочкой. 

— Оу, — сказал Драко, не в состоянии скрыть изумление, и Северус недобро поднял бровь, отдавая ему бокал.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как заботиться о собственном сабмиссиве? — спросил он и сел рядом с Гарри на кровать, протягивая ему стакан. 

— Я, э-э-э, без понятия, что происходит, честно, — ответил Драко, смотря, как Гарри пытается найти трубочку распухшими губами. — Боже, почему это тоже так сексуально? 

— Он крайне привлекательный, не так ли? — спросил Северус вместо ответа, и когда Гарри выпил почти целый стакан, он забрал его и поставил на тумбочку. На этот раз, когда он погладил Гарри по щеке и волосам, тот не пришёл в ярость, и Драко смотрел с благоговейный трепетом, как Гарри что-то слабо пробормотал и повернулся поцеловать ладонь Северуса. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Что, родной? — ответил Северус. — Что ты хочешь? 

— Можно мне... можно... _Северус_ , пожалуйста... дай мне кончить, мне надо... _мне надо... пожалуйста._

Драко осушил свой бокал в один глоток и почти подавился, и Северус повернулся посмотреть на него. Его взляд был страстным и тяжёлым, и таким пронзающим, что Драко почти отшатнулся. Он видел Северуса Снейпа с новой стороны сегодня, и не был уверен, нравилось ли ему это. 

Нет, пиздёж. Ему нравилось. Просто... пугало.

— И что мистер Малфой может предложить тебе, м-м-м? — спросил Северус, проводя костяшкой согнутого пальца Гарри по челюсти и под подбородком. — Он месяцами на тебя пялился. Смотрел, как ты ходишь по коридорам с друзьями. Смотрел на тебя в квиддичном поле и в большом зале. Наверняка, он безумно тебя хочет. Что он готов для тебя сделать? 

— Я сделаю абсолютно что угодно, — выдохнул Драко. — А вы... пиздецки страшный. 

Губы Северуса дрогнули.

— Мне говорили, — он провёл ногтями по груди Гарри, и Гарри резко поднял голову с подушек, мелко и рвано вдохнув. — Соберись, Гарри. Что ты хочешь от Драко? Ты просил его. Что ты хочешь? 

— Я... я... — он уронил голову обратно. — Я... не _знаю_.

— М-м. Позволь тогда помочь. Ты хочешь его рот? Или руки? Или ты хочешь его сверху? Но в таком случае ты вряд ли долго продержишься. Может быть, если ты слишком быстро кончишь, я возьму тебя после. Тебя это устроит? 

— О _боже_ , — простонал Гарри, напрягая мышцы ног.

— Я видел тебя с Блейзом, Драко, — проговорил Северус. — Полагаю, ты знаешь процесс? 

— Блядь, да, конечно, — ответил Драко и протянул руку к Гарри. — Можно мне... дотронуться до него?

— Можно, — ровно ответил Северус и повернулся обратно к Гарри, чтобы поцеловать его. Драко смотрел на них с пару секунд, думая, что Снейп и правда знал, как целоваться, прежде чем скользнуть рукой по бедру Гарри к его члену. Он сомкнул вокруг него пальцы, нежно, на пробу, и Гарри дёрнулся, словно его ударили током. Северус схватил Драко за запястья, не поднимая головы. — Осторожнее, — проговорил он. — Он на краю. — Он убрал руку и поцеловал Гарри в щёку. — Нужно надеть кольцо.

— Нет! — возмутился Гарри. — Северус, нет, _пожалуйста_.

— Нет или «красный »? — спросил Северус, и Гарри резко замолчал с тихим вздохом. — Если ты хочешь Драко на тебе, тебе нужно надеть кольцо. 

— У вас есть... смазка или что-нибудь, чтобы я подготовился? — спросил Драко, краснея от того, как сдавленно прозвучал его голос. — Я правда его... очень хочу. Сейчас. Или — наверное — на прошлой неделе. — Он посмотрел на Снейпа. — Пожалуйста. 

— Ты разве не волшебник? — спросил Северус и призвал палочку.

Он наставил её сначала на Гарри, и на основании его члена появилась серебряная полоска, а затем на Драко, вскрикнувшего от неожиданности, когда он почувствовал тёплую смазку внутри себя. 

— Какого хуя... а. Научите меня этому? 

— Может быть, в следующий раз, — ответил Северус. — А теперь заберись на него, будь добр.

Драко сделал, как было велено, забираясь на Гарри, сжимая его ногами и опираясь руками на вздымающуюся грудь, стараясь не задеть следы от плётки. Гарри захныкал и приподнял голову, и Драко посмотрел на Северуса ещё раз, прежде чем накрыть его рот своим. Наручники звякнули, и Гарри застонал, а затем и Драко, когда длинные пальцы Снейпа прошлись по его позвоночнику и скользнули между ног. 

— Нельзя, чтобы ты навредил себе, забывшись из-за возбуждения, — сказал Северус, но Драко не пытался ответить. Он лишь продолжил целовать Гарри, раскованно, грязно, пока Северус готовил его к проникновению. Один палец, затем два, аккуратно разводя их в стороны, и потом, наконец, три. Северус едва согнул их, и Драко оторвался от Гарри, вскрикивая в плечо. 

— Северус, — ахнул Гарри, напрягая связанные руки. — Что ты с ним делаешь? Господи _Иисусе _.__

__— Готовлю его ублажать тебя, — ответил Северус. — Полагаю, ему нравится._ _

__— Ах, блядь, — простонал Драко, насаживаясь на пальцы. — Я готов, просто... можно мне... пожалуйста, можно мне..._ _

__— Как пожелаешь, — сказал Северус и вытащил пальцы._ _

__— Слава _БОГУ_ , - Драко схватился за изголовье одной рукой, другой дотягиваясь до члена Гарри. — Я всего-то ждал целый ёбанный _год_ , — он направил член и сразу же начал опускаться, и Гарри уже издал много прекрасных звуков за вечер, но как только в Драко оказалась головка его члена, он застонал так, что Драко никогда не сможет это забыть. — Гарри, _блядь_ , — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как разливается тепло по телу, а по спине бегут мурашки. — Я и двух секунд не продержусь, если ты так продолжишь. _ _

__— Он ничего не может с этим поделать, — раздался низкий голос Северуса, и Гарри вскинул бёдра, а Драко насадился до конца, и Гарри открыл рот, затем закрыл его, и открыл снова._ _

__— Можно мне... развязать _руки_ , — отчаянно просил он, дёргая их, выкручивая запястья под грубым краем кожи. — Северус, пожалуйста... мои _руки_._ _

__Драко приподнялся и снова опустился._ _

__— Нет, — сказал он. Теперь он начал понимать. Ни рук, ни зрения, ничего. Просто _смирись_. — Никаких рук. Позволь мне. — Он сделал это снова, и Гарри откинул голову на подушки._ _

__— Я.. _так... не могу_ , — всхлипнул он, и Драко начал двигаться быстрее, опускаясь чуть резче, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. _ _

__— О, боже, так хорошо, — простонал он, хватаясь одной рукой за основание шеи Гарри, чувствуя, как он сглатывает — чувствуя сердцебиение под кожей. — Блядь, _Гарри, ДА_._ _

__Гарри длинно и протяжно застонал и вжался ногами в матрас, пытаясь собраться с силами, но у него не вышло._ _

__— _Драко, пожалуйста_..._ _

__— Поцарапай его, — сказал Северус. — Посмотри, что будет._ _

__Драко впился ногтями чуть ниже ключиц Гарри и царапнул вниз, и Гарри вскрикнул так, словно он был готов разбиться на части._ _

__— Боже, вы и в правду знаете, что ему нравится, — выдохнул он, царапая снова, трахая себя членом Гарри, потея от усилий и обжигающего жара от стонов Гарри._ _

__— Да, знаю, — ответил Северус. — И как только я сниму кольцо с его члена, он кончит так сильно, что может потерять сознание._ _

__— СНИМИТЕ, — потребовал Драко. — Ёбанный нахуй, Снейп, дай ему кончить, прежде чем он сойдёт с _ума_._ _

__— _Пожааалуйстааа_ , — завопил Гарри. _ _

__— Закрой ему рот, — рыкнул Северус, и Драко прижал ладонь ко рту Гарри, впиваясь ногтями в щёку, и Гарри простонал отчаянно, почти безысходно, и Драко задвигался быстрее, обхватывая свободной рукой свой член, от которого оставалась смазка на животе._ _

__— _Блядь_ , это так _горячо_... ты _такой_... — он подался вперёд, готовый кончить. — _Охуительно...__ _

__— Если ты кончишь ему на лицо, я оторву тебе голову, — прошипел Северус, и Драко напрягся, а Гарри вскрикнул под ним, когда Драко внезапно сжал его от страха._ _

__— Не кончу, — сказал Драко. — Не кончу... Мерлин, сейчас было страшно. Снимите кольцо, пожалуйста, профессор Снейп — пожалуйста, снимите его. Он так хорошо себя вёл... он _заслужил_. _ _

__— И правда, не так ли? — спросил Северус довольным голосом. — Такой послушный мальчик. _Evanesco.__ _

__Серебряное кольцо исчезло, и Гарри отчаянно взвыл._ _

__— О _да_ , — простонал Драко, двигаясь сильнее, пока напряжение не достигло высшей точки и его тело не начало содрогаться; он вжал голову Гарри в подушки, дроча быстрее, гонясь за наслаждением, зажимая головку члена в кулаке в последний момент с единственной ясной мыслью — _Я не хочу остаться без головы_._ _

__Бёдра Гарри дёрнулись вверх один раз, и Драко, кончая в руку, так громко закричал, что его голос сорвался, и Гарри обмяк под ним. Он трясся, словно припадочный, и Драко, падая вперёд, едва успел упереться в плечо Гарри чистой рукой._ _

__— Мерлин милосердный, — выдохнул он. — Это было... невъебенно... невероятно._ _

__— Слезь._ _

__— Что?_ _

__— Слезь с него, сейчас же._ _

__Драко посмотрел на сидящего в кресле Снейпа, отметил его выражение, и поспешил послушаться, слегка поморщившись, пока слезал с члена, и упал набок._ _

__— Да, сэр. Извините, — он тяжело дышал; в лицо прилетело полотенце._ _

__— Прими душ, — прорычал Северус._ _

__— Но... можно мне...?_ _

__— Посмотреть? Нет. Выметайся. Первая дверь налево. Налей себя портвейна, когда закончишь. Не уходи. Просто жди._ _

__— Да, сэр, — Драко схватил полотенце и рванул в гостиную. Его одежда вылетела за ним, и дверь закрылась._ _

__

__Северус направил палочку на Гарри и убрал ремни с повязкой, чтобы увидеть, что он и впрямь был без сознания. Он произнёс очищающее заклинание, разделся и принялся растирать руки и запястья Гарри. Гарри очнулся через несколько секунд и что-то пробормотал и слегка поворочался, сжимая пальцы._ _

__— Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых, — тихо ответил Северус, целуя его волосы, и Гарри повернулся к нему. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Гарри уткнулся ему лицом в грудь. — М-м. Ты такой очаровательный. — Гарри только вжался сильнее, горячо дыша против кожи Северуса, и продолжил молчать, поэтому Северус погладил его по волосам, затем по плечам и спине, и стал ждать. Как только мозг Гарри подсоединится к телу, он заговорит. И, через какое-то время, он заговорил, правда его слова были, как топлёная карамель на губах._ _

__— Северус... — он замолчал._ _

__— М-м? — подтолкнул Северус, очерчивая пальцем линию рёбер и позвоночника Гарри. Он любил эти моменты — когда Гарри был таким мягким, таким милым и покорным, что находиться с ним было почти больно._ _

__— Ты не...?_ _

__— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Но не беспокойся. Ты достаточно перенёс для одного вечера, и я совершенно не против подождать до утра._ _

__— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри, скользнув руками по груди Северуса, а затем, очень неуверенно, между его ног. Член Северуса даже не опал, пока Гарри восстанавливался, и от осторожного прикосновения по телу разлилась новая волна возбуждения. — Я хочу... оу. — Гарри слегка выдохнул, словно в смешке. — Тебе понравилось, да? — он сжал руку немного крепче. — Тебе понравилось видеть его на мне. Ты завёлся._ _

__Северус сжал руки. Его в равной степени возбудило и разозлило увиденное, и тогда, он безумно хотел взять то, что ему принадлежит. Но Гарри был всецело в его руках долгое время. Наверное, ему нужно было поспать, поесть и прийти в себя._ _

__— Разве ты не устал? — спросил он, хотя крайне хотел сказать _конечно, я завёлся, ты себя видел?__ _

__— Ага... устал, — ответил Гарри. — Поэтому помягче._ _

__Мурашки._ _

__— Гарри..._ _

__Гарри лишь поднял голову, запрокидывая её для поцелуя, и Северус повиновался. Ему невозможно было сопротивляться, честно._ _

__— Приведёшь меня в порядок потом, — прошептал Гарри у его губ. — Хочу тебя, сейчас. Ну же. Ты можешь быть осторожным. Я знаю, что можешь. Где Драко?_ _

__— Я его выгнал._ _

__Гарри засмеялся._ _

__— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, снова целуя Северуса, лениво, медленно и чувственно. — Твоя очередь. Давай. Наполни меня. Я хочу. Мне... надо. Не какого-то мальчишку. Тебя._ _

__Северус тяжело вздохнул и перевернул его на живот._ _

__— Ты такой манипулятор, — прошипел он, поднимая палочку и дотрагиваясь ей до кожи Гарри. — Как я могу отказать такому искусному ножу прямо в сердце?_ _

__— Учился у лучших._ _

__— Ты — зло. Я весьма уверен._ _

__— Так накажи меня._ _

__— Пощады, Поттер. Пощады._ _

__— Никакой пощады, — Гарри раздвинул ноги, и Северус устроился между ними, целуя его в плечо и спину. — Ты меня этому тоже научил, — продолжил Гарри. — Злобный шпион Пожирателей. Ёбанный _беспощадный убийца_ , - он замолчал с тихим вскриком, когда Северус ввёл два пальца._ _

__— Кто же знал, что я создам такого монстра? — спросил он, размазывая созданную смазку, осторожно двигая пальцами, и Гарри снова расслабился._ _

__— Питомца, ты хотел сказать._ _

__— Мерлин, Поттер. Если ты питомец, то я ваза._ _

__Гарри слегка приподнял бёдра, когда Северус убрал пальцы._ _

__— М-м... Если я не питомец, то кто я?_ _

__— Ты? Ты ёбанный _полубог_ , - сказал Северус, направляя член внутрь. — Оракул, сводящий людей _с ума_. Видел бы ты выражение лица своего поклонника, когда он увидел тебя на кровати, — он потёрся головкой члена по анусу, слегка надавливая, и Гарри яростно закивал. — Словно ты отлит из золота._ _

__— Пожалуйста, — проскулил Гарри, пытаясь насадиться, и Северус прекратил дразнить._ _

__— Я видел, как его душа покидает его бренную оболочку, когда он увидел тебя, — проговорил он, входя в Гарри предельно осторожно. Двигаясь, медленно и ровно, миллиметр за драгоценным миллиметром. — И он такой не один. — Войдя до конца, он замер. — Знаешь, сколько людей на тебя так смотрят?_ _

__— Ах — Северус — не останавливайся. Трахни меня. Ну же._ _

__— Нет, — ответил Северус, сразу же выходя и подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. — Ты просил осторожнее, так и будет. Ответь мне. Знаешь, сколько людей тебя хотят?_ _

__— Мне... всё равно._ _

__— Разве? — спросил он, входя до конца и снова замирая. Гарри вздрогнул и очень медленно выдохнул. — Тебе не нравится их внимание? Их _одержимость?_ Их _любовь?__ _

__— Нет, — выдохнул Гарри, протягивая руку назад и впиваясь ногтями Северусу в бок. — Я хочу только тебя. Твоё внимание. Твою... — Северус толкнулся снова. — _О-одержимость._ Блядь... Твою... твою..._ _

__— Любовь? — он убрал руки Гарри и вжал их в матрас. — Оно всё твоё, Гарри. Моя _одержимость._ Моя _любовь._ Ты _поглотил меня_. Ты хочешь Драко? Или министра магии, или чёртову _королеву_ ? Можешь взять их. Прямо на моём столе, если пожелаешь. Но никто не может взять _тебя_. _ _

__— Не... _никто_._ _

__— _А кто?_ — потребовал он. — _Кто?__ _

__— Ты! — прохрипел Гарри. — Блядь, ты, ты... _ГОСПОДИ. Кто ещё? Кто ещё..._ — Северус прижал его голову к кровати, и Гарри рвано застонал. _ _

__— _Правильно_ , — прошипел Северус. — Я. — Он укусил Гарри в основание шеи и прижался губами. _ _

__— Блядь, _да, сильнее_ , — Северус зарычал и повиновался, трахая сильнее, кусая сильнее, прижимая его _сильнее_. Его выдержки никогда не хватало надолго из-за невыносимого давления голоса Гарри. Он _срывался_ , каждый, блядь, раз. Как и в самый первый раз. — Да, Северус, _да_..._ _

__Тепло разлилось по телу Северуса, и он оторвался от шеи Гарри._ _

__— _Мой_ , — прорычал он. — _МОЙ_. — Он укусил снова в плечо, и Гарри отчаянно выдохнул его имя в подушки, и Северус с силой толкнулся, теряя всякое подобие ритма, хватаясь за изголовье одной рукой. _ _

__— _Ещё...__ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Драко сидел в кресле, широко распахнув глаза, и тряс ногой, цедя второй бокал портвейна. Он был уверен, что Гарри хватило на сегодня, но, судя по звукам, доносящимся из спальни, он ошибался. Кажется, Гарри _снова_ кончал. И Северус Снейп кончал абсолютно точно — или, может быть, он был незарегистрированным анимагом и превращался в ебучего волка и разрывал Гарри на _части_. Просто — раздирал на куски. _ _

___Ну давай, убеди себя, что ты бы, блядь, не умолял получить то же самое, что и он сейчас. Господь милосердный. В какую вселенную ты провалился?_ _ _

__Он сделал ещё глоток, а затем пролил немного на колени, когда услышал очередной вскрик и несколько ударов, словно железный каркас кровати бился в стену. А затем тишина._ _

__— О господи, наконец-то, — пробормотал он под нос. — Ёбанный пиздец. — Он устранил пятно и наложил наполняющее заклинание на бутылку. Затем, поколебавшись секунду, он налил ещё два бокала, скрестил ноги и поставил обратно прямо и задумался, стоит ли ему... просто уйти. Но Снейп сказал ждать — больше приказал, — и он явно не собирался идти против него в данный конкретный момент его жизни. Нет, сэр. Не-а._ _

__Поэтому он ждал, пытаясь усесться как можно более естественно, и после словно целой вечности, дверь открылась. Северус вышел первым, полностью одетым, и Драко осмотрел его, словно пытаясь найти следы от их животной страсти, но их не было. Он выглядел собранным, хотя несколько верхних пуговиц на его рубашке были расстёгнуты, и на груди виднелась сетка красных шрамов. Драко отвёл взгляд, словно это было что-то запретное, увидел Гарри, и покраснел. Потому что, Мерлин, Гарри тоже выглядел запретно. Он был одет в плюшевый чёрный халат, его щёки были розовыми, глаза казались поразительно зелёными, а на шее красовался новый укус._ _

__— Оу, — сказал Драко. — Гарри. Ты выглядишь... — он сглотнул._ _

__— Хэй, — ответил Гарри, слабо улыбаясь и взъерошивая волосы. Они были абсолютно растрёпаны, и он сделал только хуже. Или лучше, или плевать._ _

__Он был прекрасен._ _

__— Глубочайшие извинения за то, что заставили тебя ждать, — вкрадчиво сказал Северус, словно он задержался на преподавательском собрании, а не вытрахивал душу из _его студента_. — Гарри оказался не удовлетворён. — Гарри треснул его, и Северус поймал его за запястье и потянул его вниз, на диван, к себе в объятия. Движение было таким точным и знакомым, и Гарри расслабился подле него без малейшего сопротивления. Очевидно, что это было не в первый раз._ _

__Северус обнял Гарри за талию, поцеловал в висок, а затем посмотрел на Драко, словно ждал от него чего-то._ _

__Драко напрягся._ _

__Что он должен был сказать? _Спасибо?_ Или... _Показать Гарри врачу?_ Или, _Может, повторим?_ Или... эм... _как мне, блядь, теперь на вас смотреть без моментального стояка?__ _

__— Ну... — начал он и неловко засмеялся. — Почему-то, я внезапно стесняюсь. Вина? — он указал на наполненные бокалы. — Хотя, наверное, неприлично предлагать вам ваше же вино._ _

__— Естественно, — ответил Северус, забирая бокалы и передавая один Гарри. — Крайне неприлично с твоей стороны._ _

__— Веди себя нормально, он напуган, — проговорил Гарри и зевнул, прижимаясь к груди Северуса плотнее и отпивая портвейн. Но затем остановился и посмотрел на свою руку. — Оу, — сказал он, вытягивая её, чтобы Северус смог увидеть дрожь в пальцах. — Наверное, мне надо поесть._ _

__— М-м. Для тебя вечер был напряжённым, — сказал Северус в его макушку, и Драко резко почувствовал, что лезет в чужое пространство. Гораздо более личное, чем... всё остальное. — Еду или десерт?_ _

__— Десерт, — засмеялся Гарри. — Не еду. Шоколад._ _

__— Драко? — спросил Северус, и тот подпрыгнул._ _

__— Что? А. Эм. Да, пожалуйста, спасибо._ _

__— Расслабься, — ответил Северус, отцепляя от себя Гарри, чтобы послать за едой. — Всё в порядке._ _

__— Голову оставите? — спросил он, борясь с желанием вызвать иронию или презрение, или _что-нибудь_. _ _

__Но всё, о чём он мог думать, был каркас кровати, бьющийся в стену. Он подумал о том, оставил ли он следы, и покраснел, и Северус рассмеялся. Гарри, напротив, нет. Он лишь потянулся на диване, вытягивая руки над головой и выгибаясь с долгим стоном. Полы его халата поднялись, и Драко посмотрел на него, а затем отвёл взгляд, думая, что земля сошла с оси. И если он будет пялиться на Гарри слишком долго, когда он был таким то он ослепнет._ _

__

__— Иди сюда, — сказал Гарри, и Драко снова посмотрел на него. Когда он не сдвинулся с места, Гарри закатил глаза и указал на диван под его ногами. — Драко. Иди сюда._ _

__— Но... — Драко посмотрел на Северуса у камина и на голые ноги Гарри. — Эм. Разве он... не..._ _

__— Собственник? Ага. Но это не значит, что тебе нельзя сидеть со мной на диване. Ты сидел _на мне_ где-то полчаса назад. _ _

__— Что ж, и то верно, — он поднялся, разгладил рубашку, и Гарри поднял ноги, а затем положил их Драко на колени, когда тот сел. — Ты... не замерз? — спросил Драко, осторожно гладя ноги Гарри. Он не был холодный — вполне тёплым, — только дрожал._ _

__— Не-а, — ответил Гарри с довольным вздохом, устраиваясь удобнее. — Просто немного... устал. Бывает. Пройдёт, когда я поем._ _

__— Понятно, — Драко проследил взглядом от ступней Гарри к коленям, выше по телу до треугольника кожи, виднеющегося под халатом. Следы от плётки были явственней сейчас — воспалённые и темнеющие, — и Драко подумал, что Северус бил его очень сильно. — Разве не больно? — выпалил он, и Гарри посмотрел вниз._ _

__— Что, это? — он немного раскрыл халат. — Ага. Но в том и смысл._ _

__— Еда для нашего лорда и господина, — сказал Северус, возвращаясь с подносом, наполненном сладостями. Он ничего не сказал по поводу Драко и ног Гарри у него на коленях. — Эльфы определённо питают к тебе слабость, мистер Поттер. — Он левитировал поднос в воздухе перед диваном, и Гарри сел прямо, чтобы освободить ему место._ _

__Драко смотрел, как Северус устроил руку обратно на талии Гарри и выбрал шоколадный трюфель с ореховой крошкой._ _

__— Открывай, — сказал Северус и поднёс его ко рту, и Гарри послушался._ _

__У Драко почти сразу же потекли слюни, но не из-за шоколада. Он поёрзал и сглотнул, и Гарри посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век; его глаза блестели за ресницами. Драко позорно пискнул, когда Гарри закончил есть и раскрыл рот для другой конфеты, а затем ещё раз, когда Северус засунул вместо этого два пальца в рот. Но Гарри особо не возражал. Он сомкнул вокруг них губы и втянул щёки._ _

__— О господи, — выдохнул Драко, когда Гарри провёл ступнёй по его ногам. — О-о, ебать мой хуй! Нет._ _

__Северус недобро засмеялся и вытащил пальцы, чтобы взять ещё шоколада._ _

__— Прекрасно понимаю, Драко, — сказал он. — Я рискую своей репутацией и, возможно, жизнью, чтобы этот дьявольский инкуб сидел у меня на коленях._ _

__— Я не _дьявольский_ , — ответил Гарри, слизывая шоколад с уголка рта. — Я просто обычный._ _

__— Ты _никого_ не убедишь, Поттер, — прошептал Северус, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и встречаясь с Драко взглядом. — Мы все видим тебя._ _

__— Не называйте меня Поттер, пока из меня вытекает ваша сперма, _сэр_ , — парировал Гарри, и Драко ахнул от его вульгарности. _ _

__— Это... вполне дьявольски, — сказал он._ _

__— Он говорил худшие вещи перед учительскими собраниями. Полагаю, ему нравится отправлять меня работать в состоянии крайней отвлечённости, — Северус обвил пальцы вокруг шеи Гарри и наклонил его голову к своей груди. — Расскажи Драко о том, что ты сказал после экзаменов, Гарри._ _

__— М-м, — пробормотал Гарри, довольный от прикосновения Северуса. — Я не помню. Расскажи сам._ _

__— О, что-то насчёт подавиться моим членом и просить большего, насколько помню, — сказал Северус._ _

__— А, точно, — ответил Гарри, прижимаясь к Северусу сильнее и закидывая ноги дальше на колени Драко. Драко провёл костяшками по одной стопе, думая, будет ли слишком, если он начнёт их массировать. — Ты нагнул меня через свой стол и велел не шуметь, а я сказал, что этой проблемы не было бы, если бы ты мог трахнуть меня и засунуть мне член в рот одновременно. Не смогу шуметь, если не буду дышать, да? — его глаза озорно блестели, и Драко, на грани обморока, посмотрел на Снейпа, чтоб увидеть, как тот изумлённо приподнял брови._ _

__— Скажи спасибо, прежде чем забудешь, Драко, — сказал он._ _

__— Спасибо, — повторил Драко, и Гарри повернулся лицом к подушкам._ _

__— Теперь ты меня позоришь, — сказал он._ _

__— Лжец, — ответил Северус. — Ты наслаждаешься вниманием. Ешь ещё._ _

__Он взял конфету с вишнёвым ликёром, и Гарри очень послушно открыл рот, чтобы съесть её, закрыл глаза и лёг обратно._ _

__— У меня вопрос, — сказал Драко, гладя ноги Гарри, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи. Даже просто возможность... касаться его опьяняла. Гарри Поттер был под абсолютным запретом с того момента, как они встретились в юном возрасте одиннадцати лет. А сейчас он лежал на диване с двумя людьми, которые абсолютно точно не должны были его трахать._ _

__— Уверен, что он крайне острый, — проговорил Северус, смотря только на Гарри, который слизывал остатки шоколада с его пальцев. — Порази меня своим пронзительным умом._ _

__— Не настолько острый, — начал Драко. — Но... как это, — он указал на Гарри, — всё началось?_ _

__— М-м — пробормотал Гарри. — Секрет._ _

__Северус скормил ему горсть пекана и карамели._ _

__— Драко слышал, как ты его умолял, любовь моя. Неужели это и правда секрет?_ _

__— О-о, я сказал что-нибудь очень стыдное? — Гарри зевнул. — Иногда я и _правда_ умоляю._ _

__— Ты правда умолял, — ответил Северус. — Хотя я бы не назвал это стыдным._ _

__— Убийственным, — выдохнул Драко._ _

__— Ха, — сказал Гарри, — Ладно. Ну, если ты хочешь знать, я пришёл в кабинет Северуса, и мы поругались. После войны. После... как ему стало лучше. Когда выздоровел, то есть._ _

__— Гарри хотел обсудить моё к нему отношение во время учёбы._ _

__— Он назвал меня неблагодарным засранцем._ _

__— Как романтично, — сказал Драко._ _

__— Да, ты и правда засранец, — ласково ответил Северус._ _

__— Но сейчас уже не неблагодарный, да?_ _

__— Уже нет._ _

__Гарри повернул голову, и Северус поцеловал его в уголок рта._ _

__— Так что? — напомнил Драко. Они начали отвлекаться. — Вы поругались, а потом?_ _

__— Как ты уже мог догадаться, Драко, наш дражайший Спаситель крайне заводится от грубости, — продолжил Северус, доставая вишню и скармливая её Гарри. Драко подумал, что он делает это затем, чтобы он молчал. — Он накричал на меня, ударил меня, и я вышел из себя._ _

__— Впечатал меня в стену, — пробормотал Гарри._ _

__Драко с лёгкостью мог это представить. Как Гарри выглядел — как _вскрикнул_._ _

__Как кто-нибудь мог устоять?_ _

__— И... вы просто...?_ _

__— Моё самоконтроль подвёл меня._ _

__— Прямо на полу, — добавил Гарри. — Блядски _горячо_._ _

__— В вашем _кабинете?_ — ахнул Драко в ужасе._ _

__— Я наложил заглушающее заклинание, — сказал Северус. — Четыре, если быть точным._ _

__Гарри поднял руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Северуса._ _

__— Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного за всю жизнь, — сказал он. — Он разобрал меня на _части_. _ _

__Драко поджал пальцы на ногах, представляя Гарри на спине ан полу в кабинете Северуса. Или на коленях. Или... на локтях и коленях._ _

__— Очень... интересная история, — сказал он и поколебался. — Можно спросить ещё кое-что?_ _

__— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, и Драко посмотрел на его лицо, на синяки на груди, на его руку в волосах Северуса. Что, блядь, за парой они были. Полные безумцы._ _

__— Когда мне прийти ещё раз?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> *имеется в виду тройничок, но, после гуглёжки, мне кажется, это не совсем то слово, которое стоило бы здесь использовать, но не я выбираю.


End file.
